Икота
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Translation. The original author: flamingmarsh. У Спайка икота, и он не может от неё избавиться, поэтому автоботы решили ему помочь.


В этот пасмурный день мы обнаружим несколько доблестных автоботов в кают-компании, пока остальные несут службу. Варпас и Браун – в патруле. А в одном из многочисленных коридоров «Арка» беседовали четыре бота: Айронхайд, Джаз, Инферно и Рэд Алерт. Пока они обсуждали житейские проблемы на «Арке», вдруг послышались слабые шумы, доносившиеся из другой части коридора. Мехи прекратили разговор и прислушались, напрягая аудиосенсоры, дабы идентифицировать звуки.

– Что за квинтов шум? – спросил Айронхайд, заряжая свои пушки.

– Это десептиконы! Им как-то удалось сюда прорваться! Я знал, что мне нельзя было покидать пост! – застонал Рэд Алерт.

– Может, это близнецы собираются подшутить над нами, – предположил Джаз, хотя не верил, что это были они, поэтому на всякий случай достал свой пистолет.

Боты напряглись в ожидании, когда источник шума оказался совсем близко. Несколькими секундами позже из-за угла вышли Бамблби, Спайк и Спаркплаг. Звуки издавал Спайк! Вздохнув с облегчением, автоботы убрали оружие в суб-пространство.

– Привет, ребята. Что *ик* случилось? – спросил парень.

– Ничего особенного. Что с тобой, Спайк? – полюбопытствовал Инферно, наклонив голову, чтобы посмотреть на паренька.

– У него икота, – сообщил Спаркплаг.

– Икота, – одновременно повторили четыре сбитых с толку автобота.

– Что за «икота»? – поинтересовался Айронхайд.

– Оно что-то делает с его телом, и Спайк не может это прекратить, – объяснил Бамблби.

– Это не Спайк, – заявил Рэд Алерт.

– Естественно, что я *ик* Спайк!

Рэд Алерт мотнул шлемом: из антенн посыпались искры. Его паранойя частично начала активизироваться.

– Десептиконы похитили настоящего Спайка и создали фальшивого Спайка. Эти звуки, что он издаёт – обратный отсчёт до взрыва бомбы!

Все посмотрели на Рэд Алерта, а Джаз покачал шлемом.

– Как скажешь, Рэд, – сказал он, посмеявшись.

– Да что со всеми вами? Мы должны его уничтожить прежде, чем он убьёт нас всех!

– Пойдем, Рэд. Отведу тебя в твой отсек. Тебе надо перезарядиться, – проговорил Инферно, пока уводил протестующего товарища прочь.

– Хмм, возможно, Рэтчет поможет тебе, – задумчиво произнёс Джаз.

– Да, Рэтчет знает, что делать, – подтвердил Бамблби, улыбнувшись икающему Спайку.

– _Джаз вызывает Рэтчета, _– передал Джаз через коммлинк, прекрасно осознавая, что все автоботы могли услышать его.

– _Рэтчет здесь. Что случилось?_ – раздраженно спросил медик.

– _Спайк. Он неправильно функционирует,_ – доложил Айронхайд.

– _Что ты имеешь в виду?_

– _Он издаёт эти странные звуки. Спаркплаг сказал, что у него икота._

– _Хорошо. Скоро буду,_ – вздохнул военврач.

– _Эй, Джаз, где вы?_ – спросил Хаунд через коммлинк.

– _Рядом с выходом, а что?_

– _Я скоро подойду. Хочу знать, что не так со Спайком,_ – последовал ответ от обеспокоенного Хаунда.

– Рэтчет скоро будет, – сообщил Джаз, наблюдая за людьми.

Они кивнули и так прождали несколько кликов, а Спайк всё продолжал икать. Вскоре, пришёл Рэтчет, правда, он был не один. С ним были Хойст, близнецы, Мираж, Хаунд и Блюстрик.

– О, Праймус, Рэтчет. Тебе все боты нужны? – спросил Айронхайд, приподняв правую надлинзовую дугу.

– Иди наквинт, Хайд. Они настояли на том, чтобы прийти со мной, – Рэтчет посмотрел на Спайка. – Говоришь, у тебя икота, верно?

Парень кивнул.

– Спайк Уитвики, когда ты икаешь – твоя диафрагма непроизвольно сокращается. Это сокращение впоследствии вызывает немедленное и кратковременное сжатие голосовых связок, вследствие чего получается характерный для икоты звук. На самом деле сложно сказать, какова причина возникновения икоты, но я читал в вашем интернете, что в большинстве случаев нет очевидной причины. Приступы икоты, видимо, могут быть связаны с различными обстоятельствами. Слишком быстрое потребление еды или воды; нервозность или волнение; воспаление желудка или горла.

Спайк пару раз моргнул, пока другие уставились на Рэтчета.

– Эмм *ик* о'кей.

– Как мы можем помочь ему избавиться от икоты? – взволнованно спросил Хаунд.

– Ну, Спайк пытался пить воду, стоять на голове, глотать столовую ложку сахара и зажать нос, но ничего не сработало, – рассказал Спарклаг, рассматривая ботов вокруг себя.

– Да, я попытался его рассмешить ранее, чтобы заставить икоту уйти, но она этого не сделала, – мрачно сказал Бамблби.

– Хмм, – протянул Рэтчет.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы сбить его с ног и посмотреть, что будет, – воскликнул Санстрикер, покосившись на Спайка.

Глаза мальчика расширились.

– Вы, скорее всего, травмируете его! – в ужасе воскликнул Блюстрик.

– Стоит попробовать, – сказал Сайдсвайп, соглашаясь с братом.

– Никто не будет сбивать его с ног, – сказал Рэтчет, сурово глядя на близнецов.

– Почему бы тебе не попробовать задержать дыхание? – предложил Хойст.

– Давай, – сказал Спаркплаг своему сыну.

Спайк сразу же сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание на две минуты. Окружающие автоботы и его отец смотрели в ожидании. Вскоре, щеки Спайка стали потихоньку обретать багровый оттенок, а глаза – слезиться.

– Остановись, Спайк! – приказал Рэтчет, когда лицо стало ещё краснее.

Спайк вздохнул, тяжело набирая в грудь воздух.

– Почему ты сказал ему остановиться?

– Потому что было похоже, что его лицо вот-вот взорвётся.

– Ты в порядке, Спайк? – обеспокоено спросил Бамблби.

Спайк кивнул, восстановив дыхание.

– Эй, икота прошла, – сказал Мираж, изучая Спайка.

Прежде чем автоботы смогли как-либо отреагировать, они услышали шум, доносившийся от Спайка.

Ик-ик-ик.

Спайк робко посмотрел на них, когда услышал, что один или два автобота разочарованно вздохнули. Икота не собиралась уходить. Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. Спайк снова обратил своё внимания на Санстрикера, когда тот предложил другую идею:

– Может, мы попросим одного из аэроботов взять Спайка полетать.

– Смысл это делать? – спросил Блюстрик, посмотрев на Санстрикера.

– Они могут напугать, к слову: вытряхнут его, и он полетит вниз.

– У тебя схемы замкнулись в процессоре, Санстрикер? – скептически поинтересовался Рэтчет.

– Погодите. Напугать Спайка – не такая уж и плохая идея! – сказал Хаунд, перебив Санстрикера, который был готов выдать Рэтчету несколько ласковых словечек.

Идея засела в его процессоре, и Айронхайд без предупреждения поднял Спайка, держа его на уровне фейсплета. Когда это произошло, все с любопытством посмотрели на оружейника, ожидая, что тот будет делать дальше.

– Эй, Спайк, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что может случиться, если стоять на дороге у взведенного оружия? – спросил Айронхайд, зарядив одну из своих пушек, когда глаза Спайка снова расширились.  
Рэтчет выхватил Спайка из его манипулятора, осознав, что тот собирается сделать, и опустил на землю рядом с отцом. Айронхайд посмотрел на Рэтчета:

– Зачем ты это сделал? Я только хотел его напугать!

Ик-ик-ик.

– Не сработало, – сказал Джаз, изумленно посмотрев на Спайка.

– Айронхайд, что если твои пушки сами случайно бы выстрелили? Что тогда? – затем Рэтчет выругался. – Я устал от всех проделок, что вы, боты, устраивали сегодня!

При этом пара автоботов посмотрела на Рэтчета так, словно тот свихнулся.

– У меня нет спокойного времени, даже когда десептиконы не атакуют! Близнецы в моём медотсеке практически каждый день из-за шарковых розыгрышей. Потом Уилджек взрывает себя, и я чиню его жалкую корму, заодно с пол дюжиной других ботов. Я чиню их! Я еле сдерживаю себя, чтобы не деактивировать вас всех! Иногда, даже не знаю, зачем я здесь или почему терплю вас, шлаковых идиотов!

Рэтчет был так зол, что от него буквально шёл пар. Близнецы начали отступать.

– Думаю, можно сделать официальное заявление. Я считаю, что Рэтчет окончательно спятил, – прошептал Сайдсвайп.

Рэтчет повернулся к Сайдсвайпу, и близнецы могли видеть, как дёргался его левый оптический датчик. Переглянувшись, они ретировались, последовав за Блюстриком. Остальные автоботы уставились на Рэтчета.

– Прости, Рэтчет, – пробормотал Айронхайд.

– Эй, Рэтчет! Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад, что у тебя случился этот небольшой… эпизод. Спайк больше не икает, – сообщил Мираж.

– Эпизод, – начал Рэтчет, развернувшись лицом к Миражу. Сине-белый шпион встал за Хаундом, оторопев. До Рэтчета не сразу дошел полный смысл, сказанных Миражом слов. Он посмотрел на Спайка. Глаза мальчика были так широко раскрыты, словно вот-вот вываляться наружу, и он сильно дрожал. Отец придерживал его.

– Я рад! А сейчас, – сказал Рэтчет, вернувшись к Миражу, – за-….

Ик-ик-ик.

Застонав, Айронхайд ушёл, расстроившись икоте Спайка и тому факту, что ничто не помогло избавиться от неё.

– Официально заявляю, – сказал Джаз, смеясь, – икота не боится Рэтчета.

Бросив на Джаза свирепый взгляд, Рэтчет ушёл прочь, пока икание Спайка отдавалось эхом по коридору.


End file.
